


cast a shadow

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, underage bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Being legal just makes it illegal.





	cast a shadow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Happy birthday,  _senpai_ ~” Hokuto teases, sneaking his hand under the table to trail fingers lightly along the other boy’s thigh.

Fuuma bites his bottom lip, which just makes him look more appealing in Hokuto’s opinion, and the hand that wraps around Hokuto’s wrist to halt him is shaking. “Don’t. We can’t.”

“Why not?” Hokuto pouts as he ignores the protest and slips his fingers down to Fuuma’s inseam. “I’ve always wanted you, Fuuma-kun. Just let me.”

“I’m eighteen now,” Fuuma says, sounding like it’s taking all of his effort to resist. “I can’t touch you—it’s illegal.”

“Your face is illegal,” Hokuto shoots back, grinning as Fuuma rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’s not like I’m going to run to the cops. My parents love you anyway.”

“Would they still love me if they knew what I would do to you?” Fuuma asks, his voice turning husky as he presses his head to Hokuto’s, speaking right into his ear and making Hokuto’s hand jump higher. “Damn, what have you been doing with those freaks in your junior unit?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hokuto replies, teasing as much as they both can stand. “I’ll show you if you take me home.”

“I don’t want to get in trouble.” Fuuma shifts uneasily, though his legs spread a little wider. “I’m going to Keio, you know. I can’t afford to get into an underage sex scandal.”

“You said you couldn’t touch me,” Hokuto points out, looking over to watch Fuuma’s face as he moves the palm of his hand right up to where Fuuma’s bulging in his pants. “Not that I couldn’t touch you.”

“That’s—” Fuuma interrupts himself with a gasp, rolling his hips noticeably. “Hokku, stop. We’re in _public_.”

“I’ll stop if you take me home,” Hokuto says firmly. “Say you will.”

“Fine, I will.” Fuuma whines when Hokuto pulls his hand away, which has Hokuto smirking knowingly at him. “Should have known you’d grow up into an even more persistent brat.”

Hokuto stretches his arms over his head, feeling Fuuma’s eyes dart down to the strip of skin that’s exposed as his shirt rides up. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

They make it to an alley by the train station, because Hokuto is a train groper _and_ rather talented at hissing filthy things into someone’s ear without attracting attention. It’s Fuuma who pulls him into the shadows, but it’s Hokuto who pushes him up against the wall and crashes their mouths together, teeth clanking with a little bit of impatient growling because this has been a few years in the making now.

Hokuto already knows he’s won when fingers that aren’t trembling at all sneak under his three layers of clothing, the cold touch sending an involuntary shiver up his spine, but it just gives him an excuse to press closer.

“I thought you weren’t gonna touch me?” Hokuto whispers against Fuuma’s lips without actually pulling away. “What if the cops catch us, Keio boy?”

“Shut up,” Fuuma mutters, kissing Hokuto hard enough that he can’t speak anymore, which is fine because Hokuto doesn’t need to use his voice to tease. His hands go straight for the fly of Fuuma’s pants, earning a gasp and a tight squeeze around the waist as Hokuto learns how much his teasing has affected the other boy.

“I was going to wait until we got back to your place, but…” Hokuto trails off as he kisses his way down Fuuma’s neck and presses his palm to the hard bulge. “I guess I can give you your birthday present now.”

“Oh fuck,” Fuuma hisses, his hands doing absolutely nothing to discourage Hokuto from getting to his knees, easily moving from hips to hair. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Do you want an answer to that?” Hokuto replies as he unfastens Fuuma’s belt and pants with the ease of an expert.

“No.” Fuuma lets out a low groan as Hokuto’s tongue flicks the tip of his cock before his zipper is all the way down. “I should have been first, dammit. You were mine first.”

“Mm, you can pretend,” Hokuto offers, looking up through his bangs to find Fuuma staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Guide me by my hair and show me how you like it.”

“Hokuto…” Fuuma starts, his voice laced with awe and arousal, and Hokuto just grins.

“I wanna hear you say that when you’re in my mouth,” Hokuto tells him, gently pushing Fuuma’s hand onto his head, where fingers grip onto his hair and he feels it in his toes. “Yeah, like that. Don’t worry about getting too rough—I like it.”

That seems to be Fuuma’s breaking point, because then he’s urging Hokuto down onto his cock and pushes his head down with no remorse. Hokuto can take it, and happily, letting out a small moan as he slurps Fuuma in and out. There’s nothing eloquent about it, just how he likes it, fast and sloppy and god the way Fuuma moans makes Hokuto wish B.I. Shadow was still working together so he’d have easier access to these noises without worrying about parents or passersby.

“Hokuto,” Fuuma practically sings, and it’s gorgeous. “Just like that, oh god.”

Hokuto would smirk if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, a stray swipe of his tongue along the underside making Fuuma sway where he stands. He tastes precome and knows that Fuuma won’t last much longer, his grip on Hokuto’s hair just tight and no longer moving, but Hokuto has no problem setting the pace himself. It’s easy to keep it up with those noises fueling him, making him suck harder, and he can tell Fuuma’s going to come before the desperate cry of his own name fills his ears.

Fuuma tastes as good as he looks, his gaze a mixture of shock and adoration when Hokuto lifts his eyes to look up at him. Licking his lips, Hokuto stands up and fixes Fuuma’s pants, which is more out of necessity than kindness since Fuuma’s doing well to hold himself up right now.

“Best present ever,” Fuuma wheezes, leaning in to brush his thick lips against Hokuto’s cheek, and Hokuto turns to kiss him properly. “Should I—?”

“Are you gonna do anything?” Hokuto asks, then laughs at Fuuma’s hesitation. “Didn’t think so. It’s okay, though. I’ll just let you see what you’re missing.”

Fuuma looks confused, but he figures it out _real_ quick when Hokuto opens his own pants enough to shove a hand inside, leaning his face against Fuuma’s neck as he touches himself. He’s already hard from the living porn show that was Fuuma’s orgasm, coupled with the smell of his cologne and the sound of his breathing that’s clearly not evening out now that Hokuto has taken matters into his own hand.

“I’ll break you before I turn eighteen,” Hokuto hisses as he gets close. “Maybe even tonight.”

He can barely hear it over the sound of his own release, but he can swear that Fuuma replies, “Please do.”


End file.
